Fortress Feud
The Monthly Event Fortress Feud is here and gives GREAT Rewards! It is only done the the THIRD SUNDAY of each month for a specific hour that the Guild Leader registers for. There are only three available time slots. Please pay attention to messages and offer input when polls are taken as to when you will be available! The more we have participate, the better chance we have at capturing the Fortress! The Basics For a complete understanding of how the feud works, please read through Castle Clash Wikia found at http://castle-clash.wikia.com/wiki/Fortress_Feud You will find everything you need to know there, including the rewards you can receive. A quick rundown: # All guild members over 30K might can participate # Any heroes over level 100 can be used # You form three teams of six heroes to battle with # There are three rounds that last twenty minutes each (No pauses in between) # Some Heroes must be alive at the end to get rewards # We battle three other guilds at our level at the same time # We share capture points (we get from capturing objects) and battle points (we get for fighting) are totaled to rank us in a division for next month # Division Rank, Might, and capture points matter in rewards; Battle points rank us for next battle # You MUST participate to get rewards Starting Gameplay Form Team When you first enter you have to form teams. You click "Form Team" on the bottom Left of the game screen. You will see the numbers 1,2,3 and nine circles. Here is where you place your heroes. Once you select your first six heroes, click number 2, place six more, them click 3. Click "X" and your teams are saved. Keep in Mind: - Balance your teams as you would in battlefield plus an extra hero - Place Heroes strategically - Only heroes over level 100 can be used - If a team dies, you can always form another team The Battlefield When you form your teams you will see black numbers (1,2.3) in the guild's army base. Army bases are at four corners of the map and cannot be attacked by an enemy. The other items on the map are called outposts, strongholds, and the fortress. (Note: the picture below does not have the black numbers on it.) The First Arrow points to an Army Camp, the second to an outpost, the next two to strongholds. The Red building in the center is the Fortress. The main objective of the game is to capture and hold the fortress. You also notice that all of the buildings (towers) on the map have different colored flags on them (Blue, green, red, purple). Flags represent the colors of of a guild's army camp, and mean that guid has control of that tower. When a tower is not controlled there is no flag. When there is battle you will see swords above the tower. While in gameplay, at the top of your screen you can see what round we are in and how much time is left in the round. There are no breaks between rounds, but your heroes revive so be ready re-form teams. To the left of the screen is a chat sidebar as we always have in normal game play. To Move your heroes from Camp to outpost and so on, click the number team you want to move, then click where to move it. You can only move one space at a time, but you can send all teams at once. A space refers to going from one tower to the next. NOTE: The flag you see in this picture above appears for leaders. This is how they place "rally" flags above certain towers that need defenses. These are grayish flags that appear over towers during the feud.You can only see our guild's rally flags. An eye will appear under towers in battle so you can watch your teams. Battle Plan Our goal is to Conquer the Fortress and along the way capture and hold towers to do so. Our MOST POWERFUL PLAYERS '''are going to be the ones battling in the fortress at first (provided we make it to there). Remember, every team is important and needed, and in the beginning there may not seem like anything is happening. First Order of business, if you intend to play be online '''30 minutes '''prior to game start. This way you can plan ahead who you will put in your teams as soon as the battle starts! We also have to discuss as group who will head to which towers... so '''PLEASE... LOOK AT THESE BATTLEFIELD MAPS! '''There are basically five towers on paths in between the Army Camps and Fortress in any direction, We will refer to them as '''MINI '''and '''MAJOR towers '''during battle. Depending on the number of players we have, we will have two teams stay in the first '''MINI '''tower, and three stay in the first '''MAJOR. '''Major towers are worth more points and will be hit the hardest. The '''MINI towers '''closest to the fortress are key as well, which is where our defensive teams will bulk up, as well as our offensive. If you look at this photo, starting from the corner, the towers with an X are a MUST hold. The '''TWO MAJOR TOWERS '''at the bottom are going to difficult battle points. The first two '''MINI TOWERS near '''the '''FORTRESS in the center would be our entry points IF WE COULD CAPTURE AND HOLD THEM. 'Consider this though, we have two other guilds coming at us by that point. But we need our strongest defenses towards the center. Otherwise we have no chance of battling for the fortress. Keep in mind that we all have three teams. Once a CORE tower is under attack we have to pull back to defend of capture it back. Since you can see who is attacking you, it's easy to tell if you will lose. Eyes show up under towers in battle so we can watch battles. If a LEADER sees a CORE TOWER in trouble a rally flag will go up. CORE TOWERS are the ones with RED X's. If you have a team available send it to location. '''WE DO NOT WANT TO LOSE THE THREE TOWERS CLOSEST TO OUR ARMY CAMPS! ' Here is view from a different army camp. Idealistically we would be the strongest group and be able to hold our nest of the world! Realistically, here we go 'MAJOR tower N, MAJOR tower NW, MINOR tower W, Minor tower W, Minor tower N, Minor tower NW, Major tower W, minor tower W to FORTRESS. '''The MAJOR TOWERS midfield again are strongpoints to hold, but will be eventual major battle grounds. Once we are in game a leader will point our '''FLAG '''color so you know which castles are ours! Remember is a team dies you can always form another team. And when the first 20 minutes are over, it starts right back up, so be ready to form your teams right away. '''PLEASE PAY ATTENTION TO CHAT, CALL OUT FOR HELP AND STAY IN THE GAME! ' '''BATTLEPLAN 2 TEAM MIGHT First you must figure out your might for each of teams to used in FEUD in your MAIN TEAMS. This means adding up your six heroes might for each team. You can do this by using Mesa of Lost Battlefield by talking the original five heroes, then adding the sixth. Notice the example below. Fist Image Shows Sk, Vlad, DD, PD, and PK with might of 9647. The next without PK shows might drop to 7703. When I add Molt the might goes to 9510. Molt's might is 1807. Adding Molt to Team 1 increases Team 1 to 11,454. (9647 + 1807 = 11,454). Skull Knight, Pd, Phantom King, Vlad, DD, and Molt will be my first team in feud. You will figure out your might for all three of your teams ahead of time. Your first two teams will be your stronger teams. typically. KEEP IN MIND: * If you have Evolved heroes please put your strongest in team one * If you don't have evolved heroes try to balance your teams equally * If you find one team is grossly higher than the other two contact a leader * If team three falls below 5000 might contact a leader Once you have your teams might planned out please leave a comment on this page, or on LINE, before SUNDAY... THIS IS IMPORTANT!!!! IF YOU ARE NOT ON LINE... GET ON IT! ''' ''THE WAR MAP'' DEFENSE DEFENSE DEFENSE!!!! I REPEAT! DEFENSE!!! LOOK AT THE WAR MAP!!! 'Our entire quadrant, or corner will be filled with our troops. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are we going wild and taking over all corners of the MAP! The FIRST PERIOD this WAR we concentrate of watching our enemies and waiting for the the right timing. ' Our two mini towers closest to base must be help throughout game. The MAJOR tower CLOSEST to base in straight line MUST be held. The MAJOR tower IN FRONT of base MUST be held. We then want at least two mini towers inside towards fortress, and the next tower on the outer side, bringing our total to to 7. Look at MAP 1. If we had 5 teams in each tower thats only 35 teams, right? We WILL have MORE! I want ANY teams with 9000 or might to man the major towers and head to the inside towers towards the fortress. All of the 8000 might and less teams will man our base camps and the inside towers, with no more than 10 each. extra teams will fill in at the larger towers. Major players will have to position themselves in line with powerful enemies. The Major Tower at bottom is a entry point for big waves, as is small towers by fortress, and side towers in middle. I will watch battles and put up rally flags when a tower is in danger. We will gain more capture points by defending a stronger enemy then trying to get the fortress as before. ''Rewards'' Rewards for playing Fortress Feud are based on your might level. It is encouraged that you reach the next might level to gain an extra chest as a reward! (Plus increasing might helps Guild War scores!). To see the list of what might be in the chest check the link at the top of this page. But here's a photo of what you might get! ''TIME FOR FEUD'' There are three preset time slots for Fortess Feud 04:00-05:00 12:00-13:00 20:00-21:00 All based on server time. The event is SUNDAY JUNE 19, 2016. ''All guild members are asked to vote for their time choice on this site. You can either create a Wikia account and log in and comment to this post, or just comment to this post but please leave your name. All Votes must be in by Wednesday! Remember to be online thirty minutes prior to battle time!'